fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrapping Things Up
HOLYSHITNOCOLONSTORY?! NOPE. Written by DMS. This story takes place after Slashes Eternal: Rise of Zorc. And it's not going to have a lot of action in it. No, seriously. And yes, it involves how Luna is pregnant and some drama that occurs afterward. Also has a bit of humor in it. Chapter 1 - ohmygodimfreakingout It's been a while since Luna had told DMS that she was pregnant. He was still going on about it every once in a while. Luna herself was starting to gain a stomach. The rest of her body remained normal, but her belly was growing out. That was actually impressive- Most women actually get fat when they get pregnant. Luna just gets a little bulge and there we go. Luna herself is going to the Town's market. She winds up meeting Ludicrine there. LD: Oh, hey Luna. I'm still shocked that pregnancy just gave you a slap on the wrist. Luna: Yeah, I'm surprised it hasn't made me that fat, too. LD: So what are you doing here? Luna: Just picking up the usual. What are YOU doing here, though? I never see you here. LD: Oh, I recently discovered a shortage of some food in my house. I don't know why... But I just came here to get some more. Luna: Alright. Well, I gotta wrap things up here and go. See you! She turns and walks away. While in the market, she drops by and gets something else. Some wedding gear magazines. After finishing shopping. Luna heads home to DMS. She opens the front gate, where DMS is sitting on a couch. Luna: Hey, DMS. I'm home! DMS stands up and walks towards her, giving her a hug and a quick kiss. They then eat their lunch and chat for a bit. DMS: So, Luna, anything interesting happen while you were at the market? Luna: Nothing in particular. But I did see LD there. DMS: Huh, really? I never see him at the market... Luna: He says that he was getting food or something. So they finish their lunch, and DMS gives her a kiss goodbye as he heads to work. At LDZX Offices... DMS sat down in his office chair and began to work. After an hour or so, DMS was called up by the intercom. He stood up and went into the head office. Inside, LD, ZX, and Hank stood there. DMS: Hey guys, what's going on? ZX: DMS, we need to talk about you and Luna's relationship. DMS got a bit irritated. DMS: And how does our relationship concern you? Hank: Well, we aren't trying to intrude on your relationship, but we think it's time for you two to... Well, y'know, settle down and get married. DMS: What!? LD: Look, DMS, I'm your friend, but I'm gonna be blunt. You can't just live like this with her forever! You need to settle down and truly be with her. Because for one you have a freaking child on the way, and second, she's not going to stay like this forever! Hell, I spied on her looking at wedding catalogues! If you don't settle down with her, then you're just going to make her feel all the worse. DMS finally nods his head. DMS: Alright, then... I'll do it! The gang cheers for him. ZX: Now get out of here, get a ring, and propose to her. You get the rest of the week off! DMS turns and flies out the door and heads out in order to prepare. Chapter 2 - DAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW About an hour later... Back at the castle, Luna was quietly sleeping on a couch. She soon woke up when she felt something inside of her. She smiled- the baby was kicking. She pulled her shirt up, exposing her enlarged belly. She began to rub the surface of her shiny belly with her hand. Luna: You're gonna grow up to become a fighter like your dad, aren't you? She heard the door open. That was odd. DMS didn't get off for another hour. However, his voice soon echoed through the halls. DMS: Luna?? I'm home early! And I have a surprise for you! Luna stood up and went to the foyer. DMS was standing there, waiting, with something behind his back. Luna: Revelian? Why are you home early? DMS didn't answer. Instead, he walked towards her. DMS: Luna... We've been through thick and thin... We've both dealt with jealousy before... And in the end, we've always came through together. We've both seen... And experienced... horrible things. And in the end, we always came through together... What I'm saying is... DMS got down on one knee. DMS: Luna, do you want to experience the joys and sorrows of life, and get through them all.. Together? Luna started to cry tears of joy. DMS pulled his hand out from behind his back, revealing a dark violet box. He opens it. Inside is a large, diamond ring. DMS: Luna... Will you marry me? However, before Luna answers him, she suddenly starts to scream in pain and falls on her knees. DMS: OH COME ON I KNOW THAT SUCKED BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT!! Luna grabs a hold of him. Luna: I'M GOING INTO LABOR!! She then lets go and starts screaming again. DMS: Oh. Realization hits like a Falcon Punch to the face. DMS: OH HOLY F/CKING SH/T!!! Later, at the hospital... DMS is in the emergency room with Luna and LD. LD's acting as the doctor, apparently. DMS sits next to Luna while holding her hand. LD: Ok, Luna, you're doing good... Luna screams again. Suddenly, the door opens up. S17 walks in. S17: Hey, I thought I heard screaming and OH MY GOD. All 3 of them raise their heads. All: OUT. S17 turns and runs away. Luna then grabs DMS with her other hand. Luna: R-Revelian... I will... DMS: What?? Luna: I do want to spend our lives together... Y-Yes, I'll marry you... A single tear falls from DMS' face. Suddenly, Luna starts to scream again. Finally, the baby is born. LD: Alright! It's a girl! YESH. DMS: Why are you so happy about that? LD: I had a bet with ZX, and I won! LD the hands DMS the baby. It looks like an Equestrian. It is a deep, dark shade of crimson. It has both a nub on its head and two nubs on its back... An Alicorn. DMS: W-Wow... Hey, little guy... Luna: Let me see her... DMS hands the baby to Luna. Luna: She's beautiful... The baby then opened her eyes. They were a fiery, hot cyan. Luna smiled at the sight. Luna: She has her father's eyes... DMS leans towards Luna. DMS: And I bet she'll grow up to be as beautiful as her mother. DMS then gives Luna a deep kiss... Meanwhile... Far across the universe... In a large palace, something watches the scene unfold. ???: So. The bitch finally had the kid. And she's gonna get married. How oh-so-f/cking sweet. Hmph. It's time to crash this party... The being then warps away. Back at the hospital... LD: Well, good job DMS! Not only are you getting married, but your child is proving to be very healthy! I guess you could say she's... As healthy as a horse!! DMS punches LD in the face for that God-awful pun. LD: I DESERVED THAT. DMS: I know you did. That's why I did it. Later on, DMS and Luna head home with their baby girl. Chapter 3 - PAAAARRRTTYYYYY... planning. Luna puts the baby to bed and heads back into the living room with DMS. Luna: Alright then. I'm going to call up some friends of mine... DMS: Huh? Why? Luna: For the wedding! I'm going to invite Twilight and her friends! DMS: Oh, right. I remember Twilight. ...WAIT A SECOND. What about... HER? Luna: Who, my bitch sister? DMS: No. Pinkie Pie. Luna: Ah... Right... Well, she should be ok with this, right? She said that she'd live on and get over you... DMS: This is gonna be fuuuun.... Luna: Oh, it'll be ok. I'll call them up with the ear-dust... DMS: Wat. Luna then sticks her finger in her ear. Luna's eyes then start to glow. DMS: WAT. However, instead of Twilight, Luna inadvertently calls Pinkie. Luna: W-whoops, wrong signal... Meanwhile, at Pinkie's house... Pinkie gets the signal from Luna. Pinkie puts her hoof to her ear, grinning. Pinkie: Hello? Luna: Oh, hi Pinkie! Pinkie: Hello? Luna: Uhh, yeah, anyways I wanted to ask you something! Pinkie: Hello? Luna: Pinkie, focus. Pinkie: Hello? Luna facepalms. Luna: It's nice to see you're back to normal, Pinkie. Pinkie: Hello? Luna: THERE'S GOING TO BE A PARTY. Pinkie: OOOOH, A PARTY?? CAN I COME CAN I COME PLEEEAAASSSEEE?! Luna could hear Pinkie hopping and bouncing around. Luna: Hello? Pinkie: That's my line!! Luna: Haha, anyways, that's why I called! Get Twilight and the others and have them gather at the Library. I'll get you all in a bit. Pinkie: So what kind of party is this? Luna: W-well... DMS: Here it comes... Pinkie: Ooh, is that Revelian?? HI REVELIAN!!! Luna: PINKIE, YOU'RE YELLING IN MY EAR. Pinkie: Sorry... Luna: So yeah... The party's for me... And Revelian... Pinkie remained silent. Luna: We're getting married... Pinkie stood there for a moment. She could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. But she remembered her promise... Pinkie: That's good! I'm happy for you both. Luna: Really? Well, anyways, I've gotta go. As I said, get Twilight and the others and meet up at the library. I'll get you some clothes and meet you there. Pinkie: What about your sister? Pinkie grimaced as several nasty things were said by Luna. Pinkie: Got it. Do NOT invite her... Well, I'll see you later, princess! She cuts the signal and heads out to get the others. Luna: Ok, everything's set! DMS: She didn't react badly?? Luna: No, in fact, she took it well. See? I told you she would! DMS: Oh, ok then! Luna: So what's the wedding day? DMS: About Saturday. Luna: So we've got a few days to prepare... DMS: So do you want a bachelorette party, or... Luna simply grabs him with both hands and looks into his eye lovingly. Luna: The only thing I want is to spend my life with you. Like always. DMS: 'Till death do us part. They both kiss. Chapter 4 - Meet the Mane 6. The next day... Luna is chatting with Pinkie via Ear Dust. Pinkie: Ok! I got my friends and went to the library like you wanted!! Are you coming?? Luna: Be right there! She cuts the signal. DMS, who's sitting on the couch watching TV, raises his head. DMS: Wait a second... if the party is Saturday... Then... Oh God... Luna: What is it? DMS: You mean Pinkie and her friends are gonna be here for the WHOLE WEEK?! Luna: Is that really a big problem?? DMS: Well, no, but... Luna: But nothing. Look, I understand you're still worried about Pinkie... But it'll be alright! I promise you. This wedding's gonna go off without a hitch, and you and me'll spend the rest of our eternal lives together... She gives him another kiss. She then stands up. Luna: Well, I'm off to get the girls. Ooh, this'll be so much fun!! Luna walks upstairs into the bedroom. DMS: W-What are you doing?? Luna: Getting the girls!! Upstairs, DMS hears swirling wind and energy. He charges upstairs... DMS: WHAT THE HELL IS- He walks in on the Mane 6, who are standing in his room. Did I mention that Equestrians don't wear clothes when they're in Equestria? DMS: Awkward. DMS slams the door and goes downstairs to get some brain bleach. Some time later, after they get dressed... DMS, LD, ZX, and Hank stand in the foyer, waiting. From upstairs, the girls come down. ZX: Well, there they are. ZX walks forward with his arms stretched out when he sees Pinkie charging down the steps, wearing a blue t-shirt and some black pants. She knocks him out of the way and grabs a hold of DMS, hugging him. Pinkie: Oooh I missed you so so much!! DMS: Haha, Pinkie, I missed you too. Ok now, let go. PINKIE. Pinkie lets go and backs up. Pinkie: S-Sorry... Another one of the girls walks downstairs. She has completely white skin, blue eyes, and dark-purple hair. She's wearing a red, sleeveless shirt and black dress-pants. She also has a horn on her head, making her technically a unicorn. DMS quietly kneels down and gives her a kiss on her hand. DMS: Miss Rarity. Rarity simply giggles and backs up. Rarity: You've been improving your manners, Mr. Zeronius. DMS: Only when I have guests. Rarity simply giggles again. Rarity: That suites you. Next, a lilac-colored unicorn with purple hair walks downstairs. Her hair has some pink stripes on it, as well. She's wearing a purple sweatshirt and jeans. DMS: Twilight Sparkle. Good to see you again. How are your studies? Twilight: Going well. DMS: Good. Is Celestia still running her mouth about me? Twilight: Yeah, sorta... DMS: It's not your fault. Relax. She smiles and stands next to Rarity after introducing herself to everyone. Suddenly, they hear crying upstairs. Luna: Oh boy... Sorry, I gotta run and get her. Luna proceeds to run upstairs to calm the now-screaming infant. ZX: Hehe... her name's Twilight... DMS gives ZX an unamused look. A young, yellow girl walks downstairs nervously. She has pink hair and wings- A pegasus. She's also wearing a green sweatshirt with brown pants. DMS: Oh, why hello there... ermm... DMS hasn't seen this one before. DMS: What's your name? The girl quietly mutters something and turns away, blushing. DMS: I... I didn't catch that... She mutters it again, louder, but still inaudible. DMS: Seriously, you kinda need to speak up. The girl starts to whimper a bit. DMS facepalms. DMS: CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HER NAME? PLEASE? Twilight: Her name's Fluttershy. DMS: Makes sense... He turns back to the still-whimpering girl. DMS: Hey look, I'm sorry for yelling. She looks at him, still nervous. Fluttershy: It... it's ok... I'm a little shy... DMS: A little? That's an understatement. But hey, loosen up, ok? We're all friendly here. She nods and gives a soft smile before going around to introduce herself. A tall, orange girl with blonde hair walks down. She's wearing an orange t-shirt and shortened jeans. She grabs DMS' hand and proceeds to break it while giving a handshake. Applejack: Why howdy there Mr. Revelian sir! My name's Applejack and it's quite an honor to meet a man such as yourself!! So you're the one tying the rope with miss Luna here? That's the most astonishin' thing I done ever heard! So y'all also have a kid?? That's sweet! Can we see him?? She finally releases the steel vice on DMS' hand. He raises it up and looks at it. The fingers are bent, the hand is pulsing, and there are several bruises on it. DMS: Pleased to meet you too. And no, sorry, Luna's busy trying to calm her down. Applejack proceeds to walk around the room to introduce herself. No hand was left un-broken. Lastly, a blue pegasus with rainbow-colored hair walks down. She's wearing a white T-shirt and black jogging pants. DMS: You're Rainbow Dash, right? I've heard about you. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, and Luna's told me some things about you, too! She says that you're probably even faster then me!! DMS: Well I DO have the ability to fly through space... Rainbow Dash: PROVE YOU'RE FASTER THEN ME. DMS: Wat. Rainbow Dash: You heard me!! Come on, let's race right now!! Twilight: Rainbow Dash, wait a second. You've just met him!! Let's not dive into competition right now. DMS: Seriously, I just f/cking met you. Rainbow Dash: Ok ok sorry... But we ARE gonna race before I leave... DMS: Count on it. After everyone gets introduced to everyone else, they suddenly realize something. Where's Luna?? DMS has everyone leave so he can go and find out. Twilight: But... Where are we supposed to stay? LD: I've got something covered for that. Follow me. LD leads them all out towards the Resort Hotel. ZX and Hank also leave. DMS heads upstairs and walks into his bedroom. He sees something that makes his lack-of-a-heart warm. Luna is cuddled up next to the baby, asleep. DMS simply puts a cover over them both and heads downstairs to sleep on the couch. Chapter 5 - TIMESKIP GOOOO!!!! A few days later... (Thursday, actually) Luna is quietly making breakfast in the kitchen, making breakfast. DMS is playing with the baby in the living room. Equestrian babies grow fairy quickly- This one is already both crawling and talking baby talk. DMS: ABRUBRU. Baby: BRU!! The baby crawls towards him and grabs his mask. DMS: Hey hey hey let go! Baby: BRU! They both laugh. Luna, who overhears them, also smiles. The wedding's in two days. She has already gotten a dress, and DMS has gotten himself a wedding ring as well. She suddenly gets an ear-signal. She pokes her finger in her ear. Luna: Hello? Pinkie: Hey princess! What'cha doin'? Luna: Making breakfast. Revelian's also playing with the baby. Pinkie: D'aww!! That's cute! Anyways, I wanted to talk about your bachelor and bachelorette parties!! Luna: Our what?? Pinkie: You heard me! You've both gotta enjoy your last days of freedom! And I've already got something planned!! Luna: Pinkie! I don't want to go around and whore myself out for my last night of freedom, and I'm sure Revelian doesn't want to become a part time pimp either. DMS: A what?? Pinkie: Hey hey hey, I didn't say anything INTIMATE has to happen! Just have some fun! Y'know, party, get a little tipsy, maybe play around on a stripper pole... Luna: What?! Pinkie: Look, Luna, you're cool and all, but you're too uptight!! You gotta losen up! Have some fun!! Come on, nothing bad'll happen! Me and the girls'll throw a party for DMS, and you can go and have some fun with the guys! And if either of you feel things are getting too "personal" then you can just bail out! C'mon, what do you say?? Luna stands there and thinks for a moment... Luna: Ok, fine. But if ANYTHING bad happens, it's on your head! Got it?? Pinkie: Nothing bad will happen!! Seriously! Ok, I'm gonna tell the girls to get ready!! Ooh, this'll be fun!! She cuts the signal. DMS walks in the kitchen. DMS: Hey, what was that about?? Luna: Pinkie's gonna throw us a bachelor and bachelorette party. You're gonna go and have fun with the girls, and I'm going to have fun with the guys. DMS: Woah woah wait, isn't that a little much?? Luna: Pinkie's saying that nothing "intimate" has to happen. Just party, y'know? DMS: Oh boy, something's gonna happen, isn't it?? Luna: It wouldn't surprise me. Later that night... The doorbell rings, and Luna answers it. Standing there are the Mane 6, along with Hank, ZX, LD, and Lazro. Luna: Well, you're all here... Also, before we do anything... Luna pulls out two small stones. Luna: These are "Promise Stones". Pretty much, say a promise into them and then give it to the person who you're telling the promise to. If they stay true to it, the stone will remain a bright, radiant yellow. If the person breaks the promise, the stone will turn a murky black. Now, Revelian... Say your promise into the stone. DMS raises a stone up. DMS: I promise that by the end of this night, I will have stayed true to myself and my future wife, and will not have made intimate love with any of the Mane 6. The stone begins to glow yellow. DMS hands his stone to Luna, and she raises the other one to her face. Luna: I promise that by the end of this night, I will have stayed true to myself and my future husband, and will not have made intimate love with any of his friends. The other stone glows a bright yellow, and she hands it to DMS. Luna: Ok then, let's party!! So the girls take DMS into one side of the castle, and the guys take Luna to the other. Chapter 6 - Did I Mention a Party? DMS gets lead into a large room in his castle. Inside are several large tables, some coolers, and a large radio. Pinkie: What is this room? DMS: Uhh... Well, it's a party room. Yeah. I plan on throwing a party here after the wedding, hence the coolers, food, and radio. Pinkie: Haha! You just make my job easier and easier! But then she notices something. Pinkie: Ooh, what is THIS?! She ran to the back of the room and rolls out a large, round table. It apparently has a swiveling top, and there are several straps on parts of them. DMS: My European torture table? Pinkie: Ooh! Has anyone been on it? DMS: Nah, I had it custom built. Pinkie: Well, ok then, let's party! Pinkie raids one of the coolers, getting out several cans of beer. DMS: Beer?? There's supposed to be wine in them. Cygnus... She must have snuck some in there for herself. Rarity: There IS wine in these coolers, right? I can't stand the taste of beer. DMS: Should be in one of them. Get two glasses, I'm drinking wine too. Rarity heads to another cooler and gets some wine, along with two wine glasses. They all soon gather around a table and begin to laugh around while starting to get drunk. After a while... Pinkie: Revine... This is starting to... Hic... Get boring... I say we all have some fun with him! The only one of the Mane 6 that wasn't drunk was Rarity, and even then she was agreeing with the others! Even Fluttershy was a little tipsy. She reminded DMS of Hank when he was drunk. Fluttershy: Yeah! Hic... I got an idea! Pick him up... Hic. Suddenly, DMS gets lifted up into the air by the girls. They start to take him to the torture table. DMS: WOAH WOAH WHAT, WE'RE GOING THERE!? Twilight: Relax... Hic... We're not gonna hic torture you... Much... Applejack: I tell you hwat man dem things'r startin' to get all wild n crazy n stuff like that n here we are all whoopin' round here n about to to stuff to Revelian and stuff man... DMS: I can't even understand her anymore. They throw DMS on the table and proceed to tear away his "clothes". After strapping his arms and legs, Pinkie then flips the table up and around, having DMS face away from them. Pinkie: We're gonna have a... Change of clothes... Hic! After a few seconds, they flip him back. DMS simply grimaces st the sight. They had completely stripped down to their bras and panties. Much to DMS' chagrin. DMS: Oh come on, girls... They simply giggled as they drew close. Meanwhile... Taking place at about the same time... The guys lead Luna into the bedroom a room that looks like some kind of bar. On one side is a platform. With a stripper pole. Luna grinned when she remembered some of the things she did to DMS here. ZX: So Luna... Want to give it a try? Luna: I don't know... It doesn't feel right... LD: Well, it's not like we're gonna do anything perverted like grope at you or anything. Just do a little dance. Luna still didn't feel right about it. She knew this was supposed to bea party and all, but... LD: Look, if things get bad for you, we'll let you stop, ok? Lina: Fine... She nervously walked towards the pole. Doing it for the man she loves is one thing, but for these people... She wasn't sure she liked this anymore... But after a few minutes of dancing, those fears were gone. The guys kept their word: they didn't grab at her or anything. They just cheered her on. ZX was starry-eyed, naturally. LD: Eating it up, ZX? ZX: I'm at a freaking buffet. So as the night went on, DMS was force-fed beer while Luna danced the night away... Chapter 7 - Final Refuges About 3 hours later... DMS freed himself from the table, covered with beer and kisses. That was a helluva party, but in the end, he didn't break his promise. Everyone was passed out... Except for one other person. Pinkie sat quietly at a table, oddly sober. DMS: Pinkie, you're still conscious? Pinkie: Haha... I never really drank anything... DMS: Huh. Y'know, you could have done anything you wanted to me while I was stuck on that table. But you didn't. That's good of you, Pinkie. Pinkie: Thanks... *Sigh*... DMS could tell that, despite her cheery attitude towards him and Luna getting married, she was still sad and lonely. He signed. DMS: Look, I can tell you're still really upset about this... But I'll give you a little something for pulling through in the end. It isn't the full thing, because I can't break my promise... But it'll be enough. Pinkie turned to him, confused. She gasped when he gave her a deep kiss. DMS: I'll give you the closest thing to what you what that I can manage. It isn't everything, though... Ok? Pinkie quietly nodded, tears starting to fall down her face. Nope= |-| Not really a sex scene, but NSFW anyways= DMS gives Pinkie another deep kiss as they both fall back on the table. He soon stands up. DMS: I don't think we should do this here... There's a guest bedroom right in here, though. He leads Pinkie into another small room. This one is fairly plain, with not much inside except for a bed and a mirror. DMS kisses Pinkie again and they both get on the bed. DMS slowly starts to kiss her up and down her body, making her moan. He then takes off her bra and begins to fondle her breasts while continuing to kiss her. Pinkie: Please tell me I'm not passed out and dreaming this... DMS: It's as real as real can be... Pinkie then reaches down and takes off her panties. DMS reaches down between her legs and starts to rub her now-wet pussy. Pinkie lets out a gasp when he pushes one of his fingers inside and starts to rub stretch it out. Pinkie: Y-You're not actually gonna... DMS simply continues to rub it, pausing every once in a while to give her a kiss. Finally, after a bit, he lowers his head to her pussy and starts to lick it. Pinkie cries out in pleasure and grabs DMS' head, forcing him deeper. DMS: Geez, you get into this, don't you...? Pinkie: S-sorry... Don't stop... DMS: Guess it's time to finish you up... DMS continues to lick her pussy, this time swiveling his tongue around the inside of it. Pinkie continues moaning from the pleasure of it. As he does this, she starts fondling her own breasts and licking her nipples. Finally, she lets out a loud moan as she climaxes. DMS silently licks the juice that flows forth. Pinkie falls back on the bed, exhausted. DMS then stands up. Pinkie: Revelian... What are... DMS: I said I couldn't give you all of it. This was just a little going-away gift, I guess... Pinkie simply smiles. DMS: Be sure you get dressed before falling asleep. Also, you gotta make sure not to tell anyone about this... Pinkie: Consider it... a pinky promise... DMS nods and walks out of the room. DMS knows that Pinkie will keep her promise- She never breaks a pinky promise. Never has, never will. He heads out of the party room and starts to head upstairs... Meanwhile, while that was going on...